Nickelodeon Chatroom 31
Characters *''Fairly OddParents:'' Timmy Turner, Tootie *''My Life As A Teenage Robot:'' Jenny Wakeman, Brad Carbunkle *''Invader ZIM:'' Gaz, Zim *''Animaniacs: ''Dot Warner *''Clarissa Explains it All: ''Clarissa Darling *''KaBLAM!: ''June, Henry *''Sanjay and Craig: ''Sanjay Chatroom on Nickelodeon Chatrooms Tootie, Timmy, Brad: She may just be moronic! Or possibly psychotic! She's the President named Cyma Zarghami! June: I've said it one and I'll say it again. The 90s Are All That needs to run "KaBLAM!"! Clarissa: Well I actually found out some...Bad news about their show. Clarissa: Something....Evil. Coming this way..... now..... (Timmy Turner is no longer Away) Timmy: Hey guys. Clarissa: Timmy, I need to talk to you. Timmy: Okay. Gaz: Do you wanna talk in private or... Clarissa: In private. Timmy's the one who's being affected. Gaz: Alright. Messaging opened Clarissa to Timmy: There's something you should know about your show. Gaz: Wonder what they're talking about. Jenny: (shrugs) Timmy to Clarissa: What? Clarissa to Timmy: Your show is being hijacked by a great evil. It calls itself Nick Studio 10. Timmy to Clarissa: Whoa whoa whoa! I'm their Golden Boy! They can't treat me this way! And after my show JUST comes back too! Timmy to Clarissa: Just who do these selfish obnoxious jerks think they are? Clarissa to Timmy: (Clarissa has posted a link) (Timmy clicks the link and it shows some Nick Studio 10 skits) Timmy to Clarissa: What. The heck. Is this? Timmy to Clarissa: This is the single worst, boring, unfunny, stupid, pointless, ridiculous unnecessary stupid dumb lazy lame poorly written useless nonsensical thing EVER to be created. Clarissa to Timmy: Agreed. Timmy to Clarissa: THIS is what my fans are being forced to watch? stopped: Timmy has left PM Timmy: You guys, Clarissa has just given me terrible news. Gaz: What? Timmy: My show is being interrupted by unfunny sketches! Jenny: What? :O Clarissa: Yep. Brad: That's horrible. (Tootie is no longer Away) Tootie: Hey guys. Timmy: Hey Tootie. Tootie: What's wrong, sweetie? You look sad. Timmy: Just....Some bad decisions Nickelodeon made. Gaz: Giving you a dog when your fairies can shapeshift? Timmy: No. What I mentioned earlier to you guys! Gaz: Oh right. That. Tootie: What? Gaz: Have you noticed your reruns being interrupted lately? Tootie: Well yeah. Some weird block named Nick Studio 10 keeps cutting into our time. Gaz: Well that's what's wrong with your boyfriend. He was just told that. Tootie: Really? Gaz: (nods) Jenny: I swear. This network is just SPIRALING out of control. (Henry has joined) (June runs up to Henry and hugs him) Gaz: Ugh. Romance. Bleh Timmy: Oh sure. And yet you and Zim are allowed to make out behind the studio all the (beep) time. Gaz: (hisses) You leave Zim out of this. Besides, you're just jealous because we're better than all of you. (Zim has joined) Gaz: (blushes a little) Hi Zim.... Zim: Hm? Oh yeah. Hey. Timmy: I think there's an old saying about this. Tootie: Yeah. Something about "Speak of something and it appears" or something. June: I think it's cute that Gaz has a little crush. Gaz: (hisses) Zim: If that was a "Zim is short" joke I promise you will suffer dearly, hyooman. Jenny: Well no offense Zim, but you ARE kinda on the short side. Zim: Bite me, robot. Jenny: Android. Zim: Eh? Jenny: Despite my show's title, I'm actually an android. Zim: That...Makes no sense. Jenny: Sure it does. I'm certainly more human-looking than my sisters. (Sanjay has joined) Sanjay: Hey guys! Timmy: Well look who it is! Tootie: Welcome to the club! Sanjay: Thanks. (Clarissa Darling has left) (Clarissa Darling has joined) Clarissa: This chat is really buggy. Timmy: Should've gotten the new server. Clarissa: Oh and which one are YOU on? Timmy: NICK 12.3. Clarissa: (cough) Golden boy. (cough) Sanjay: AAAAAH Hahaha........ Timmy: That's a weird way to laugh. Henry: He has a point. Sanjay: Hey where's that Korra chick anyway? Timmy: Dunno. Sanjay: So what's up with that hate page about us on deviantART? Gaz: What's up with YOU sounding like Baljeet? Sanjay: I don't know. Timmy: Say, I wonder if Rhonda's Summer Beach House is still open. Tootie: It might be. (Everyone leaves) Category:Chatrooms